Tmxxine Linux
Tmxxine Linux is one of our future DIDO projects. Do you like the Tux gasho created by -ts- in POV-ray? For now we have our Puppy. Here is a page we created for Puppy at wikipedia and here is the new Puppy Wiki Puppy 0.9.9 This is the latest and best Puppy yet. I am writing this from the Firefox version but you have the options of Opera or Mozilla 1.7 with Macromedia Flash too. The unleashed version is available as a complete CD for $10 so that is a good way of supporting Barry and the team. I ran the ethernet wizard and connected to the net. I upped my resolution to 1080*1024 with the Vesa wizard. These wizards take us through the stages easily. The amount of software that comes with Puppy is astounding and it all seems excellent. Tmxxine Pup ~ the plan # A stages based install. Strange as it may seem, some people need help to download a file. So the installation process will go through a gradual tutorial starting with a small download of a bootable floppy. To keep it in the family maybe this could be menuet? # The second stage would create a staged download (30 meg is still a big download for some folk) and provide an ISO image checker and burner) This would be a barebones puppy bootable to connect and dowload the stage # Choosing ones packages # Up to now people would have a puppy based distro. At this point they would be given the tmxxine (or for other distros - other info, add ons etc) enhancements OK that is the plan, At the moment we have an animated gif (done in Povray) of Tux bowing and this plan. Does it seem a reasonable proposal? Here is the type of Free License we would use Resources * revive an old lap top * LinuxChix - Linux for and by women * http://www.desktoplinuxconsortium.org/ * http://www.geocities.com/potato.geo/bootlinuxcd.html Here is why Puppy will be our core: * The Pup is small and cute (this is our main consideration) * Puppy will just work, no hassles * Puppy boots up and runs extraordinarily fast * Suitable for Neo-Geeks and baby geeks, extremely friendly and familiar for Linux newbies * Puppy will boot off a minimum PC with 586 CPU and 32M RAM * Puppy will easily install to USB, Zip or hard drive media * Puppy is developing a create 'your own distro' wizard * Puppy will have all the applications needed for daily use * Booting from USB, Puppy will greatly minimise writes, to extend the life of Flash devices indefinitely * Booting from CD, Puppy will load totally into RAM so that the CD drive is then free for other purposes Puppy Linux was started by Barry Kauler and is very small, yet fully featured. Puppy boots up to what feels and looks very familiar to Windows users. It is regularly updated and well supported and documented. Barry keeps in close contact and listens to users and developers. If you burn a Puppy ISO distro and boot from the CD and then remove the CD, Puppy carries on working. Puppy boots into a 64MB ramdisk. Puppy runs from ram with applications such as Firefox or Opera Browsers, Abiword word processor, SodiPodi, a small but efficient Spreadsheet and a complete set of programs. Applications start in the blink of an eye and respond to user input instantly. Puppy works well on old second systems. A new version codenamed Hairy Nosed Wombat Linux is in preparation. Barry has created the impetus for new Puppy spin offs, including smaller versions and versions with more software. The code is open, the attitude is good. Puppy can only get bigger but it will be a pup for ever. Booting from a CDROM takes about 25 seconds. Good. Simplicity and efficiency How we chose Puppy When choosing a distro we very quickly developed a liking for live distros. No hard drive needed. Wow. A computer with no hard drive - maybe just save to floppy or cd Writer or USB keydrive . . . Knoppix is a favourite Run from a live CD to get a taste (run the whole operating sytem from a CD) To do this ensure you can get into the BIOS Usually one of the following when you boot up (turn on the computer) * DEL * f2 * Esc * f3 * f1 and change to boot to CD/DVD booting You MUST change back to HD or hard drive once you have finished (to boot up from the hard drive again) If you do not have a boot from CD option in the BIOS you need to boot from a floppy which then activates the CD ROM Linux tips